1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to syringe and needle disposal structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved syringe needle disposal apparatus wherein the same is directed to the sanitary and safe disposal of syringe needles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of communicable and contagious diseases, particularly such as AIDS, in use and transmission of such diseases by syringes requires the safe disposal of such needles.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the storage of matrix of disposable cylinders, with each cylinder having a bactericide and associated frangible interconnection relative to adjacent cylinders to permit the removal of individual cylinders for their subsequent disposal and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.